Meant to be
by KennyxButtman
Summary: After May loses a contest, Ash isn't exactly the person to cheer her up. As it gets later, Ash regrets what he said and decides to go out to look for her. Will he find her? If so, will she forgive him? Advancedshipping! Enjoy!


**Before I start this...I have a few things to say. This is a roleplay that one of my best friends FOREVER and I did so all the credit doesn't go to me. Reformatting it was...kinda fun actually xD. **

**Review as you please. NO FLAMES ARE ALLOWED. We worked hard on this...so enjoy the fluff! Also, if any information is off from the show, don't mind it. This is JUST a roleplay. I dedicate this to Sean since he helped MAKE it!**

**To be honest, I'm basically an all around shipper for Ash. With some expections of course.**

**Who's who:**

**May-Me**

**Ash, Brock, Max, and Pikachu-Sean**

**I don't own Pokemon, if I did...you don't want to know. It belongs to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Game Freak, etc.**

**Now...ON WITH THE STORY! **

**-- means there is a scene change going on.**

--

May sighed as she walked out of contest building and looked over at Ash, "Can you believe that!? I was SO CLOSE to getting to the next round but that person just HAD to beat me...ugh..." She frowned as she looked down.

Ash smiled, "Look on the bright side May, At least I won my gym battle! Be happy!" He had a total disregard for May's feelings at the moment.

May frowned, "Well...yeah I'm glad YOU won but I didn't..."

Ash took what she said and added it to his ego,"You know May...You could've actually made it beyond the first round if you were a better coordinator. Maybe you should get better Pokemon and form a great friendship like me and Pikachu did! I'm only saying that cause I have been traveling more than you and WAS in the top 16 at the Pokemon League and Top 8 at the Silver Conference. You're never going to get into the Grand Festival with skills like that."

May was silent for a couple minutes and stopped moving, "...Do you...mean that...?"

He nodded, "Well of course! You could use more training, May."

May looked up at him and glared, "Ash Ketchum...in all my days...I've NEVER MET SOMEONE AS SELFISH AND UNCARING AS YOU!"

She instantly slapped him, "Whatever Ash! If I'M SO WORTHLESS then I guess you don't need me anymore!"

May finally let her tears out and ran off crying.

Ash was in a moment of disbelief. At that moment, Brock and Max walked up to Ash with concern

as to why May ran off crying.

Brock gave an odd grin asked, "Hey Ash? What just happened?"

Ash being dense was confused himself, "How should I know? She's just upset she lost her match."

Max looked up at him, "Did you say anything to her?"

Ash huffed, "Not really...?"

Brock spoke up, "Let's head back to the Pokemon Center, I'm sure she'll be feeling better and come back soon enough."

The three head out of the stadium and towards the Pokemon Center for the night.

--

May stopped running when she got to a park and sat down on the swing sighing,

still crying a little and sniffed, "I-I can't believe him...he completely ignored how I felt then tells me I need more training...hmph..I THINK HE NEEDS MORE TRAINING IN MANNERS...still...I did kinda...start to have a thing for him..."

She blushed lightly, "Well that doesn't even matter now...because it's not like Ash cares or anything..."

May bit her lip as she started crying a bit harder and looked up, "Great...cloudy..."

--

The others were still on their way to the Pokemon Center.

Ash grumbled, "Sheesh, I wonder what's gotten into her.."

Brock smiled, "Ah, I wouldn't worry yourself about it Ash. She'll come around."

Max giggled, "Yeah, my sister was always a bone-head!"

After awhile, they finally arrived at the Pokemon Center.

Brock started to get concerned, "It's getting dark, I wonder where May is.."

Ash started to worried about May and felt a little guilty, thinking about how it was his fault that she was upset, which it in fact was.

Ash couldn't take anymore of this and finally decided to search, "Guys, I'm going to find May!"

Everyone was stunned, "But Ash!"

Ash dashed off before anyone could get a word in. In fact, so fast Pikachu fell off his head along with his treasured hat.

--

May wiped the last of her tears away and felt something wet hit her nose,"...Great..it's going to start raining..just my luck. I figure out Ash thinks I'm worthless AND now I'm going to get sick...I guess I kinda deserve this for thinking I had a chance with him."

She slowly started moving the swing with her feet.

Meanwhile, a worried Ash was running down a slippery dark road, "Oh great..rain. I sure hope May's okay.."

Ash took off his jacket and covered his head and eyes with it as he ran searching for a

hurt May, "Ah... Where is she?!"

He started getting frustrated and slipped on the slippery road causing him to fall down the side of a hill, getting a little dirty and somewhat beat up.

"Ahh! Ouch..I better be careful.."

Just then in the corner of his eye, he saw May swinging on the swingset looking down. Ash approached her from the side.

"May..? You alright?"

May jumped a little and looked over, "A-ash...? Is that you..?"

She frowned showing that she was still upset, but blushed slightly at how he looked without his hat and hair wet. She also had concern for the small scratches that could be seen.

Ash frowned, "We were worried about you, May..."

He started wiping some of the dirt off himself, "So this is where you were huh?"

May's frown lightened up a bit at hearing that everyone cared but wasn't fully happy still. "Well Ash, if I'm here right now I would assume so."

Ash smiled a little, "Haha good one."

He felt relieved to sense that she was feeling a bit better to be joking around with him, "Come on May. Let's get out of the rain, Brock and Max are worried."

He leaned in to grab her hand and help her up, trying extra hard to be gentle to her and cheer

her up. Or so he thought. As he went in to help her up the clumsy fool slipped and fell right

on top of May. May fell on her back with Ash on top of her and their lips met. Ash noticed

what happened and blushed, he then closed his eyes as he kissed her. The both of them were now soaking wet.

May was caught off guard by this action. She also closed her eyes and gently kissed

back, feeling her cheeks heat up every second that it continued.

After Ash relieved that she returned his kiss but now was scared and didn't know what to say, without thinking he jumped up.

"Ah uh.. I'm sorry! I-i.. it was slippery and... uh-uh.." He blushed hard and was nervous.

May smiled and was blushing just as bad. She then looked up at him, "Ash...where'd your hat go?"

Ash blinked as he just noticed it too, "My hat? ..MY HAT! ...It might of came off when I fell down that hill...Ahh, I have to find my hat!" Completely forgetting all about what just happened, he entered a state of panic.

May blinked and watched, "...Ash..."

She stood up and sighed as she watched him panic and giggled a little, "I think you needed sometime away from your hat...considering I finally get to see you without it...not to mention you don't look half bad without it if I do say so myself!"

Ash suddenly stopped and blushed, he rubbed the back of his head and put on a goofy smile, "Y-You really think so? Wait! There's no time for this! Do you know how many letters I had to send in to get that hat?!" He then was back in panic mode.

May smiled seeing that she couldn't stop him, "Ash, I'm sure you left your hat at the center. Hmph...I had no idea a silly hat mattered more than me..." She crossed her arms and pouted.

Ash smiled and became a genius for about ten seconds, "Well if that's true...then I was more worried about you than my hat, right?" He smiled innocently at her.

May didn't think he would come up with a good come back like that and bit her lip. She blushed heavily at what was said and how adorable he looked. She also again admired how good he looked with his hair completely wet. It was...well...let's not get into that. May tried to think of what to say but was at a loss of words.

It finally occured to Ash how late it was, "Oh no! May, we've got to get going! Everyone must be worried! If my hat's not at the center, I'll come look for it tomorrow." He grabbed her hand and tugged her in the direction from which he came.

There was a short pause. "Besides...I'm kind of..enjoying myself right now." He clenched her hand a little tighter and smiled at her.

May finally showed him a true happy smile, "I-I think I kinda am too...don't feel so confident Ash Ketchum just because you kissed me...even if it was my first..."

She looked into his eyes, "Thanks Ash..."

She then burst out laughing, "Your hair is stuck to your face and you're COMPLETELY COVERED!"

Ash thought back to the kiss and blushed, "...Oh yeah?"

His attention was quickly diverted into finding a way to make a comeback. He grabbed her bandana, pulling it off, and started messing up her hair.

"There! Now we both look dumb!" Ash laughed

May frowned slightly and blushed, "H-hey! That's not fair! Just who do you think you are Ash!? Messing with a GIRL'S hair of all things!"

After a few minutes of walking, the rain finally let up to a little drizzle. Ash felt better knowing

May felt better but...he knew this had to be done, "...Hey May?"

May looked over, "Hmm? What is it Ash?"

Ash blushed, "I'm sorry about before..." While May wasn't looking, Ash leaned in and gave her a little kiss on the lips.

May was shocked he still remembered that but not completely. Since he seemed like the type

of person who would say something regretful then feel bad about it later, she blushed and smiled.

"Ash...I...I'm sorry for slapping you.." She frowned a little.

Ash smiled a little and jokingly said, "Yeah..that hurt! You should just beat up the other coordinators next time!"

May at first looked hurt but knew he wasn't trying to be mean. She smiled as she let go of his hand, "Well Ash Ketchum...maybe I should get some practice...by starting on YOU! "

She smiled to herself as she chased him down the road with the Pokemon Center in sight. She thought to herself. 'Maybe today wasn't so bad afterall...'

--

**Well...that's the end of it. I hope you enjoyed the story and review if you want!**


End file.
